An Unexpected Surprise
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: Saito returns home from a six month trip and only wants to be with his wife but what he finds when he returns home is more than he expected. Cute one shot :3 Chizuru x Saito


_**So I have come to the decision to write one for each of the guys in Hakuoki. So please expect Harada's and Hijikata's soon :3 This one shot didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to but here it is. ^^ Please enjoy!**_

 ** _I do not own Hakuouki or its character's. I simply own my story._**

* * *

The bright hot sun shone down on Chizuru's face. "It's so hot." she muttured as she went back to washing the clothes before her. In the distance she noticed the shade the sakura trees were making beneath them. "If I hurry then I can spend more time in the shade." It had become a habit of hers to try and finish her chores as quickly as possible to spend more time in the shade than inside her own home. "Hajime said he would return from Ezo today.. It's been almost six months since I've last seen him." without even noticing she felt a smile claim her lips. She was excited for her husband to finally arrive back home. "He'll get to find out about you too." she caressed her swollen belly. A yawn escaped her lips as she carried the basket of wet clothes and began placing them on the line. After half an hour she finished placing the clothes on the line and began her walk towards the shade of the sakura trees. The wind brought in the scent of trees, bread, and sakura. "Hmm bread." she felt her mouth water. "Maybe I can go get some bread before Hajime comes home" she said to herself. "Yes!" making up her mind she walked back home and brought out her money pouch, hid it in her kimono and went off into town to buy some bread.

Saito held the reigns of his black horse as he arrived into town. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his wife after six months apart. Work had sent him off to Ezo and being away from her was the most painful thing he had ever done. He missed seeing and feeling her sleeping form beside him when he awoke and he missed the intimate moments they shared behind closed doors. How he craved his wife's touch. "Chizuru.." he whispered.

Chizuru arrived into town. People smiled and waved at her as she did the same. It was a fairly big town but everyone she knew was friendly. She was making her way towards the bread shop when she saw a large stand where a man with an eye patch with dark blue hair sat watching the people pass by. "Oh what beautiful figures.." she neared the stand and looked down at the stone figures. Horses, cats, and small birds lined the table. She wasn't paying attention as the man looked over her figure. A smirk was claiming the old blue haired man. "Ah that one!" she pointed at a small figurine. "A warrior on his horse!" she exclaimed happily. Without noticing Chizuru had leaned in to far and fell over the table. "Ahh!" a few of the figurines fell off onto the dirt ground safely but the warrior on the horse shattered into two pieces. "Ow..." she frowned, standing up as she felt a strong hand pulling her to her feet.

"Look what you've done girl. A gruff voice spoke near her ear.

"I..I'm so sorry!" she said in alarm. "I'll pay for it all!"

The man grinned. He enjoyed seeing this girl in distress, he didn't want any money from her but he did want something else... something fun. "I don't want your money, woman." he looked over her again but it was difficult to tell how her body curved since she wore baggy clothes.

Chizuru looked around her in alarm as people had gathered around them but no one even dared come near. "Help me! Someone please help me!" she cried out. She felt tears streak down her cheeks as she realized no one was going to help her.

Saito had stopped at the bread store and bought some sweet buns for Chizuru when he saw a crowd, not to far from where he was, surrounding something. "There must be some entertainment." he didn't even think twice as he got back on his horse and made way towards home. He did start to listen in on the conversations the people were having and he was becoming uneasy with what they were saying.

"She must have asked for it." an old man spoke to a woman

The woman nodded "I heard her husband left her because she slept around with others."

"No!" another woman spoke "I heard both she and her husband were part of a group... Hmm I beieve it was the Shingen.. no the Shigan."

"No I heard it was the Shinsengumi!" another said.

This stopped Saito dead in his tracks. Turning his horse around he went back to the woman who spoke of the Shinsengumi. "What makes you speak of the Shinsengumi." he said coldly.

The woman looked on in fear as she noticed the swords on his hips. "Ahh.. Ah a woman is causing trouble at Mr. Ikegawa's stand."

Before he could hear the rest, Saito immediatley kicked the horse and willed it to where the crowd had thickened.

Chizuru pulled herself away from the man but failed as he got ahold of her arm again. "I said, let me go!" she yelled at him. "I told you I could pay for it!"

Ikegawa laughed "I told you already, I have no use for your money. I heard you were a part of the Shinsengumi. They killed my brothers you know." a look of hatred crossed his eyes. His palm striked her face once, a fine line of blood marked her cheek. "I'll make you my bitch!" he was about to pull her in for a kiss when he felt a cold whish of air blow past him and he felt a cold object being held at his throat.

"A man should never strike a woman." Saito's cold voice sliced the silence around them.

"Hajime.." Chizuru whispered.

Saito managed to glance at his wife whose wound had already healed "I'm home, Chizuru." he said. Turning back to the man "If you want to keep your life I suggest you leave."

Ikegawa muttured a curse under his breath and immediatley turned and ran off.

"I should have killed him." Saito said coldly. He felt the urge to slice him in two for hurting Chizuru.

Chizuru kept silent as she watched the man before her. "He looks different... His hair is longer and.. "she paused in thought "He seems stronger than before."

Saito noticed Chizuru staring at him with wide, fearful, eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. Automatically his hand reached up to touch her cheek but she winced. Frowning he let his hand drop. "She shouldn't feel any pain... the wound closed." he thought to himself.

"Ehh.." she looked around and saw that the people were still staring at them. "Let's go home..." with those words she set off without him.

He frowned but followed his wife's lead as she led him farther away from the town's gossip. Saito held his horse's reigns. After minutes of excruciating silence Saito decided to speak. "The wound closed but you clearly felt pain when I touched it." he said.

Chizuru looked over at him for a moment before speaking "It's nothing Saito... I'll be fine."

Saito couldn't help but sigh. This wasn't the way he wanted to reunite with her. The moment she set eyes on him, he noticed something click in her. She looked at him as though she barely recognized him. "Did I really change that much?" he asked himself.

She heard his soft question but was interrupted before she could respond. They had arrived home but a visitor was waiting for them. "Ah Doctor Kageyama!" Chizuru smiled at the old man who was sitting just oustide her home. "What brings you here?"

Doctor Kageyama smiled at the brown haired beauty. "I brought you some tea that should help with some of the nausea." he spoke, standing as she came towards him.

"Oh!" Chizuru took the bag of leaves into her hands. "What do I owe you?" she wa sbout to pull out her pouch when the doctor stopped her.

"No need, Chizuru. I'm just here to help ease the pain a little." he glanced over to the purple haired man who looked on in confusion. "You must be the husband she's always speaking about. He walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her, boy. She is in a delicate state and you must see that she is cared for until the time comes." he ;et go of him and started to walk off. "I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing Chizuru!" and with that he left.

Saito watched in confusion as Chizuru enterd their home. "Aren't you coming Saito?" she left the door open for him. He tied his horse near the small pole near te pond and removed his belongings from it.

Chizuru began making the tea. Making sure Saito would have his tea and she hers. "oooh it's cooler now." she let out sigh.

"I brought you some buns." Saito came into the rom and placed them on a small table near her. "Why did the doctor bring you those leaves?"

She bit her lip and began serving the tea into its cups.

"Are you ill, Chizuru?" he didn't kow what was happening to her but he would bring it out of her no matter what he did. "The wound didn't completley heal did it?"

She laughed nervously "You come home all changed and you ask more questions than before."

He frowned "I'm the same person Chizuru."

"I know, I know but I just feel like these months apart have given you time to think.."

"Think? You think I stopped loving you?" Saito walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "I won't ever stop loving you. Now tell me why the doctor is paying you visits." he noticed she was wearing clothes that really didn't fit her. In fact he noticed she was wearing his clothes.

"Well.." she smiled. "I wanted to tell you before but I didn't know how..."

Saito as beginning to think this was much more serious than what she let on. "Chizuru please.."

She sighed and reached for his hand, placing it on her swollen belly.

His eyes widened in confusion. "What.. are you... Are you pregnant?" his hand moved along her midsection. He felt small movement under his hand "It's moving.."

She nodded "Yes! The baby has been moving around a bit more these past few days. Only two more months to go."

Saito still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He left his wife alone for six months... of all things this was the last thing he was expecting. "I'm going to be a father."

Chizuru couldn't help but place a hand on her husbands face. "You'll be a great one. He'll be a little warrior like his father. It takes a few minute slonger for mme to hea because of the baby but everthing else is fine."

The purple haired man brought the woman before him into a tight embrace "I love you Chizuru. I love you and our child." he was still in awe at the fact that he would soon be father to a small person but he loved the thought even more when it was a child coming from the woman he so loved.

"I love you too Hajime." she reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on his soft lips. "Please don't ever leave me again."

Saito returned the kiss with more passion. "I won't ever leave you again. Ever. I promise you that." with the tea and buns forgotten he swept Chizuru into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. "I vow to stay by your side and protect you and our child from harm.. I swear it."

Chizuru felt him caress her body in soft motions. She loved the feel of her husbands touchon her. The way his kisses sparked a fire deep inside her that only he could tame. "I love you so much Hajime.." she said it softly. Chizuru closed her eyes and fell into rythm with him. Both bodies and souls became one once more.

 _ **There. Another one finished! :D I do hope those who read are enjoying these because I do have fun writing them. There are three others so go ahead and read them if you like. Please leave a review and stuff. Again thank you for reading! :3**_

 _ **~Masami Kuran**_


End file.
